


Let Me Go

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: White Day Special #2Koga kisses Kagome and sends Inuyasha into an emotional spiral. He takes his frustrations out on Kagome-- Can Sango and Miroku convince him to make amends before it's too late?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> White Day #2 Special!
> 
> my editor said she wanted some cute fluff (not that she hates smut but she was so overwhelmed in What you Like LOL)  
> This will stay a one-shot--cute short and fluffy

Why did she bother to go to school—how had she thought she could have actually focused after the fight she had with that thick-headed, jealous, jerk, loud-mouth, controlling, possessive, idiot Inuyasha? Sigh… mind you, she knew that he reacted probably as a louder version of herself if their roles had been reversed…if Kikyo had kissed him—rewind—Koga kissed _her_. Not that she admitted it was her fault, because she would argue she wasn’t asking for it, but she also didn’t try to stop it. If she’d been as forceful as she probably should have been, it wouldn’t have been too late to stop the crashing train of doom.

Inuyasha had been hard pressed in a sit command and she wasn’t paying attention to Koga at all; she had been more gauging when the command would wear off of Inuyasha than to what Koga was saying and do when she had turned her head back to ask him what he was talking about when their lips met… She had squealed, one of which made Inuyasha turn his head away (she knew that was a terrible sign), their friends gasp in shock, and Koga try to dive in more to which she pulled back and finally was able to push him away. She tried to chastise him, waiting for Inuyasha to take over for her –you know, protect her honor, claim she was his ‘jewel shard detector’, threaten he was going to kill him—but had only been met from silence from the half-dog demon… That was terrible sign number two.

When Koga ran off, having had the audacity of calling her shy and what-not saying he’d return to give her more of a taste of their mated life later, she turned to Inuyasha who was had already stood and was walking away. Their friends stood there and watched as she tried to approach him. He growled a low warning growl telling her to back off, but, let’s face it, she NEVER listened. She grabbed his haori and he shook her off harshly turning to face her. His face was filled with hurt and anger…

“Why are you looking at me like that, Inuyasha?”

“Why are you even here? Clearly you have other things to do and people to be with. Just go already. I don’t need you to hang around me out of pity,” he said dejectedly but his voice was full of annoyance.

“Inuyasha! I’m not with you out of pity! We have a mission!”

“Whatever. I don’t need your help anymore. I’ll find the shards and kill Naraku without your help. You only slow me down anyway.” 

The weather reflected her mood. Raining. Grey sky. No life in sight. She had also forgotten today was White Day. Mind you, she only gave chocolate to her friends (specifically no guys *cough cough* Hojo *cough cough*) because she hadn’t wanted anything in return. She only wanted one guys love and attention… but he had sent her away… with her heart broken. She had to restrain herself from crying at school. She was devasted.

He had taken off leaving her and the others to wonder what had happened... Kagome had been reluctant to share her thoughts or even talk about when they go back to the village. They assured her the half-demon would calm down and return. She told them she would be back in a couple days; she just needed some time to figure things out… that was a week ago. She couldn’t force herself to visit. To ask if he came back…

He went to be with Kikyo. She knew it. She was the only other person that could sense jewel shards and of course, since she was ‘distracted’ or whatever, he would go pick up where they left off. That left Kagome… sad, heartbroken, angered, alone, terrified… an outsider in the time she wasn’t from, fighting a battle she was directly involved in. An outcast in a time she was from but no longer felt like she belonged. Stranded.

Her thoughts were cut off by the crack of thunder. _Great… now my walk home is going to be such a cliché. I didn’t even bring an umbrella..._

She got to her locker and exchanged her white sneakers for her brown clogs. She gathered her books and dropped them into her back and swung it over her shoulder. Some of the girls were running out with their navy jackets over their heads, others had their umbrellas, some just stood under the balcony hoping it would stop, but Kagome walked, head down, hoping maybe the rain would wash all her tears away before she had to see her mother.

Kagome went back to her era. AGAIN. After some stupid insignificant fight…Ok… he actually had been kinda an asshole. He’d admit it; his ego suffered a large blow when the wolf managed to steal a kiss from Kagome. He had been angry, jealous, hurt, and frustrated as fuck, thereby he selfishly wanted her to feel the same way… Boy was that the wrong decision.

After clearing a forest and taking a couple days to chill his inner youkai from going after and killing the flea-bag who kissed Kagome, he returned to the village to sulk. He couldn’t wrap his head around why she let the fucker kiss her… She-she had kissed him before, at Kaguya’s castle… He… He really thought it meant something. He wanted it to mean something… _more_. The moment he heard her squeal and saw her blush from Koga’s lips touching hers, Inuyasha’s heart became stone.

His inner-beast raged to tear apart the other male demon. To stake claim on his bitch there in front of the wolf! In front of the perverted monk! Let the world see she was _his_! Make her know who she belonged to whether that’s what she wanted or not. The demon had screamed SHE WAS HIS!

But his human-half mourned the loss, he knew she had kissed him out of insanity at the castle, she didn’t want to lose his friendship or his soul. She could never love him the way he loved her… Insecurities and devastation won out and he told Kagome to leave… She had begged him to stay by his side, even though he would be distracted by Kikyo, but she still wanted to be with him. That was why he had to let her go. He was the only one standing in her way of happiness with another. He couldn’t try to force her to be with him; he wanted all of her, not just part. He couldn’t take it. But after some trees met their early demise, he was able to realize what a fool he’d been. He still needed Kagome’s friendship if that was what she had to offer. He wanted anything she offered if that meant she’d be by his side. She was his home. His only reason for belonging. And he was a fool for ever acting like he could survive without her.

He had grown to the love the little miko from the future. She was his first real friend, got him make new ones, made him less selfish, made him less of a jackass usually… While he’d deny and deny and deny some more his feelings for her, he knew they were there and very overpowering real the moment she took his hand after he agreed he’d let her stay. As if that would have been an option to pass up. He couldn’t imagine not being with Kagome. Even when nothing romantic could happen between them. At least, not until Kikyo had been avenged, Naraku was gone, and the jewel was made whole.

When Kikyo was saved Kagome, he realized that Kikyo then knew what was between him and Kagome. Or rather, what he desired to be between them. Even if Kagome never knew how he felt, Kikyo made it clear she would no longer get in the way of their budding relationship. He was thankful; but still lacked any form of courage to tell Kagome.

Sango had, unfortunately, been the first one to find him walking back to the village. She had swung her giant-ass weapon at him and fuck he was lucky he noticed her! She was aiming to maim him—not just reprimanded.

“INUYASHA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?”

“Sango, calm the fuck down!” he yelled as he dodged her attacks.

“Sango! My love! Stop!!” Miroku ran and stood in her way trying to calm his fiancée.

“No! He deserves this and more for what he said to Kagome! He’s lucky I don’t kill him for breaking her heart over something so stupid!!!” she yelled try to move around the monk.

“Tch, breaking her heart? How would I do somethin’ like that?” Inuyasha retorted.

“God, you are such an _idiot_!!!!” Sango yelled.

“Sango, dear, why don’t you take a walk and simmer—”

“ABSOLUTLY NOT! He crushed my best friend who is like a sister to me! Now she probably will never come back!” Sango started to tear up trembling to maintain her control. Miroku was able to push her weapon down with her lack of control and pulled her into an embrace.

“Sango… allow me to talk with Inuyasha. It may go over better.”

She sniffled and glared at the half-demon but nodded. “I won’t be far…” she said as she walked away.

“You certainly did it this time, Inuyasha,” Miroku indicated as he turned to the face him.

“I know I’m an idiot so save it… I know all I’ll ever have is Kagome’s friendship and that I need to treat it more carefully with the time we may have left.”

“Buddha forgive me, but Gods, Inuyasha, you are a complete _dumbass_!” he vented swinging down his staff on top of Inuyasha head.

“Ow! What the fuck, Miroku?!”

“You have got to be the densest person I have ever met! If this was just about friendship, my fiancée wouldn’t have come out swinging to take your head off. This about more than that and implications you made when you left. Tell me Inuyasha, if Kagome had been the one who said she would gather the shards of the jewel on her own, how would you take it?”

He was perplexed. He would have taken it that she was a moron trying to kill herself and would have refused to let her do that to herself. Miroku saw the thoughts rummaging through his head and let out a defeated sigh, “Inuyasha, she thought you were implying you were going to reunite with Kikyo to the complete the jewel. That because Kikyo is not apart of this world, that she would not slow you down because she is not truly human…”

“Well that’s fucking stupid, why would she think that?”

The monk took a steadying breath before he looked at Inuyasha with a very heavy mask cracking under annoyance, “Inuyasha, you cannot so blatantly tell me that you do not know Kikyo is a huge cause of distress between you and Kagome.”

“Obviously monk, I’m not blind.”

“Then, enlighten me, Inuyasha, why would that be? Why does Kagome get so hurt when you go to Kikyo?”

“…Ergh,” in all honestly, Inuyasha had never really thought about why—he only knew she hated being compared to Kikyo. That she didn’t live up the dead priestess in the slightest. He thought it was because he had once proclaimed if it was his and Kikyo’s destiny, they would go to Hell together… But he had no actual plans of going there—he planned on killing Naraku and avenging her so her soul could finally rest in peace. He thought maybe she still thought that he was planning on dying together, ending Kagome and his friendship permanently.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head, but allow me to end your misery, although I shouldn’t be the one to admit this, but, it is because Kagome is in love with you.”

His eyes probably popped out of his head as he snapped his gaze at his best friend. Wait, when had that happened? He could only think back that somewhere along the way with Kagome’s help, he became so trusting that he allowed her, Sango, Miroku, and even that damn brat Shippo to get under his skin enough to use the ‘f’ word… Friends. Weird. “That—no—you’re wrong. She—She can’t see me like—She let the wolf—”

“Oh, but she does, my friend. She has for quite some time. She was distracted by watching you to notice Koga had leaned in to kiss her. She was very frustrated by the occurrence. I can promise you that she only ever wants to, excuse the expression, lock her lips with yours.”

“Miroku… I-I have nothing. I am nobody. She couldn’t—”

“Ugh! Stop with your idiocy Inuyasha! She doesn’t care about any of that!” Sango had made her way back to the fields, clearly coming back to check on their progress. Impatient as always. He knew why he considered her a friend—they were basically the same person. “She loves you for you! _Why_ , you ask? I couldn’t begin to tell you since you run off to see Kikyo any moment she summons you, you go crazy when Koga or Akitoki come near her, you’re insensitive to her feelings or needs! Ugh! Why she loves you I have no idea, but clearly, she’s able to look past the asshole front you put up to try and distance yourself from other people so they won’t hurt you! She cares about who you _actually_ are! I just don’t understand how you couldn’t see it until Miroku had to point it out to you! That’s why she left and hasn’t come back—you broke her heart and she can’t stand the idea of facing you knowing that you don’t want to be with her even as a friend even though she wanted to be by your side thinking you still were in love with Kikyo!”

Welp. He had just won biggest dumbass and jackass award of the year. He couldn’t say none of that wasn’t true. What was worse, he knew it had been Kagome who said most of that stuff Sango about who he was, the masking thing, liking him in spite of the all that… the things he did to make Kagome upset were things coming from Sango, Miroku, and probably Shippo.

“I—”

“You need to step up if you want to be Kagome’s mate, Inuyasha. I haven’t told her of demon customs because I didn’t want her to be discouraged of the notion you truly don’t give a _shit_. But if you love her, which we all know you do, you need to fix this now before it’s too late!” Sango implored. She seemed less angry now; if anything she seemed hurt. Like she was hurting for her friend… What sucked was Sango was absolutely right. If he wasn’t careful, Kagome would never accept him to be his mate even if everything ended and he told her how he felt. Even if Kagome forgave him, he would never have been able to forgive himself.

“She went home, right?”

“Yes; she left a week ago,” Sango supplied.

“She said she needed some time to figure things out… She has not returned since,” Miroku jabbed. “You’re the only one who can travel through the well so it is your responsibility to go and fix things with Kagome.”

Inuyasha nodded and took off towards the well. Anxious. Upset. Guilty. But it had already been a week since they separated. If Kagome hadn’t come back by now, who knows when she would. If she would. He reached the well and jumped in without hesitation. He knew what he needed to do. He knew he had a lot he had to say, convey, promise… He couldn’t lose her. He already knew he had been selfish in trying to reject her friendship when he thought she may be interested in someone else—he had no idea she even felt that way about him. Now the guilt was eating him up and he wouldn’t be able to live if she completely rejected him.

He opened the well house door and it was storming outside. He jumped as fast as he could to her house and entered to escape the downpour. As he entered, he saw her mother pacing. She looked up hopefully but immediately looked distraught when she saw it was him.

“Oh, Inuyasha, I thought you were Kagome. She isn’t home yet; I called her friends to see if they could stop her so I could give her a ride and they said she left immediately when school let out. Would you be a dear and go find her? I’m worried she’s still walking in this weather or is stuck alone somewhere seeking shelter.”

Kagome was out in this? Damnit! “Yea; I’ll get her.” Without waiting for her mother to respond he was out the door, sprinting down the familiar path to her school. He still didn’t really have a plan on what he was going to say to her, but he couldn’t afford to hesitate to find her. He made it three blocks and turned the corner to see her. She was drenched in her uniform. Broken. Sitting on with her back against the wall, dress coat pulled up over her head trying to shield her from the wind and rain eyes squeezes shut. Even through the rain, he could smell her tears. She was late because she stopped intentionally to cry so her mother hadn’t seen…

He knelt down to her and placed his hand on her cheek and softly stroked his thumb over her pale wet skin. Her eyes shot open, gasping, and jumped about a foot in the air. Her eyes finally calmed down and recognition shone through those bright blue sapphires as she hoarsely spoke, “Inu-Inuyasha…”

Her breathe hitched. _He’s here…_ Without a thought, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed her relief. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close burying his nose in her hair. They stayed like this until time caught up with him. He raised his head and reluctantly removed his arms from her. He pushed her back and saw the hurt in her eyes until he removed his robe of the fire rat and placed it gently over her. He pulled her back into his chest now content she at least would refrain from getting any wetter. She eagerly embraced him again and sniffled.

“I’m so sorry Kagome. I’m a fucking idiot.”

She shook her head in response and he growled. Of course, she forgave him. Fuck. “No, please, you don’t—I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“I’m just so happy you’re here.” His heart felt like it could break. She was just so kind. Loving. Accepting… Gods, he loved this woman with all of his being.

“Kagome…” she raised her head from his chest to face him and stare into his golden eyes. She bit her lip nervously and he realized he wanted to bite it himself. He about leaned in when movement caught his attention making him turn to face the newcomer.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. It was that moron—the scrawny dweeb Hobo. He started growling but Kagome patted his back and made to stand. He stood with her, keeping his arms wrapped around her possessively.

“Higurashi? Your friends said you left school in a hurry. I figured I’d find you at home by now. Is… everything alright?” he eyed the half-demon in front him hesitantly. Inuyasha realized he had forgotten his hat at home but couldn’t find much of a reason to care as he stared the boy down.

“Hojo… Uhm, everything is fine. I stopped and tried to find cover from the storm. Inuyasha found me and we started to resume our walk home.” _Of course, Hojo interrupted… I swear Inuyasha was going to… No, don’t be stupid Kagome. He was just worried about me… Sigh…_

“I wanted to talk to you, Higurashi. Do you mind if I accompany you home?” Inuyasha tensed around her but slowly had begun to withdraw from her. She grasped her kusode tightly and pressed herself into his body tighter. She had already messed up once not being direct with her feelings and she wasn’t going to let it happen again.

“What’s up, Hojo?”

“I, uh,” his eyes shifted between the two hesitantly before he continued, “I actually wouldn’t mind waiting until we could be more private.”

“Sorry Hojo, Inuyasha and I have a lot to talk about ourselves when we reach the Shrine. It’s a now or never deal.” Inuyasha was impressed with Kagome’s directness. Let alone her forwardness, she had refused to let go of him and even pressed herself further into his body trying to convey wordlessly she needed him… _Guess the monk and slayer were right after all_ …

The rain continued to pour around them, but the wind had died down as well as the thunder. Hojo took a deep breath and confessed, “Higurashi, I’m in love with you. I know you didn’t present anyone with chocolates on Valentine’s Day but please… accept my proposal to go out with me. As my girlfriend?”

Inuyasha was terrified. Not only had a demon proclaimed his love for Kagome but now a human. Kikyo had wanted him to be human. It was a deal breaker for them to be together if he had remained a half-demon. Not only that, but this kid was from her era… where she rightfully belonged with her family. Where demons didn’t exist. He looked down to Kagome and saw her staring back at him—determination and love shined through them… for him. Not the Hobo kid. Not to wolf… _him_.

She finally broke eye contact with Inuyasha after silently telling him it was _him_ she wanted, not Hojo, not Koga, him…

She turned to face her suitor, “Hojo… I’m so sorry… But—I—” she swallowed. This was not how she had wanted him to learn her love for him but might as well, right? What was the saying Inuyasha had said before she sat him for? ‘Men are fools if they turn down an opportunity if it presents itself?’ Something like that… “But—I’m actually in love with someone else…” Inuyasha squeezed her in reassurance, trying to convey his own love in return. He knew he would have to voice it, but fuck it all, he refused for it be in front of this kid.

“Does he feel the same about you?” Hojo’s eyes locked with Inuyasha. _This dumbass is actually challenging me?_

Well there went those thoughts… “He does…”

She gasped at his answer. She turned back to Inuyasha to stare at him shock, happiness, overwhelming joy, her teeth found her lip again as she trembled unable to hold back her tears from relief. He frankly now didn’t care who or what was around him at that moment as she stared down at the girl in his arms and cupped her cheek. He leaned down to finally took that stupid bitten lip his mouth making her whimper.

They broke apart when Hojo awkwardly cleared his throat which made Inuyasha growl and Kagome blush, “Well, I am happy for you Higurashi. Inuyasha, was it? Please take care of her…” Hojo turned and left umbrella still shielding him from the rain.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who gathered her in his arms, “Let’s go home.”

She nodded and he took off. They made it in no time and her mother had already ran them a bath. They took turns, Kagome changed into warm pajamas and Inuyasha was given some spare clothes her mom had ‘acquired’ for him. When they were both done, her mom had oden waiting for her upstairs in her room on trays. She closed the door and gave them privacy having had known they had much to discuss.

“Kagome…”

She turned to face him—he looked so guilty, hurt, and upset. She reached her hand out and covered his which he ended up twisting his so their fingers could interlace.

“You may have forgiven me, but I haven’t forgiven myself. I—I almost let go of our friendship because I was being selfish… I wanted to wait until all this was over with to try and be with you. The idea you wanted to be the wolf made me just want to throw it all away… But the slayer and monk were right, if I keep acting the way I was acting, you will never accept me as your mate.”

“Inuyasha… I—”

“No, Kagome. Being a mate is more serious than a boyfriend or husband… death cannot even separate mates. You would take on my life-span, and even once we finally aged, we would be reborn to mate again in the next life. Over and over. I have only shown you what a terrible one I would be. When I saw the wolf kiss you, I just lost it. My inner-demon wanted to kill him and claim you myself right there. I was hurt; but I knew it was from my lack of actions and thought you deserved better. I was going to come back for you—but I probably wouldn’t have been able to remedy the argument without Sango or Miroku… or even that Hobo fuck.”

She giggled as the insult, but looked earnestly at him, “Inuyasha. I do forgive you. No one else has ever held my heart… And I thought I had messed up our friendship because I hadn’t just told Koga up front I didn’t feel that way about him. Mind you I was fifteen when he told me originally, but I know I really do need to clarify things for him… Also, I do want to be your mate… when this is all over. I can see through the façade you use—I know who you are deep down Inuyasha. And I love you.”

It felt so good to hear her say that. She was right too—after this was over. They couldn’t afford to have let their relationship leak with Naraku still out there ready to abuse it… not that he didn’t already, but if they did mate, either one of them could die in a second followed closely by the other.

“Kagome, I guess whatever day this is in your world where people confess their feelings, I swear to you I will protect you with my life. I will prove to you that I will make a good mate. I will court you and show you how much I truly care about you… if you will allow it?”

Kagome launched herself into his lap and kissed his lips hard. He took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
